federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
October 2009 R-FS Group Wall
October 2009 RFS Group Wall Chat Records Pages 355-367 Swordsman524 Guys - what do you think of the FS poster? What should i add? Check my decals. 10/30/2009 8:26:06 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 EFS is the old FS. Its almost a totally different group. It is way more organized too. 10/30/2009 3:53:41 PM Delete Report Abuse cyborg887 Im already on the website 10/29/2009 8:13:59 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse anime2128 wait... wut hapend to EFS again i forgot ........ 10/29/2009 5:49:31 PM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse roblox always has been evil cuz of more than 3/4 of the members are noobs!!! 10/29/2009 10:50:26 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 You can find what i have so far in my decals. 10/28/2009 10:51:29 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 any ideas? 10/28/2009 10:43:02 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 im going to try to make a decal..if its good..IronEnforcer might put it into his IronCafe as a poster. We need a slogan or something to put into it... 10/28/2009 10:42:54 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 To tell the truth - i think OBC is insane. ROBLOX is officially evil 10/28/2009 8:01:35 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face its not on the bc page yet though 10/28/2009 6:55:10 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse cyborg887 New builders club! OBC! 10/28/2009 5:33:53 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques jg....T_T 10/28/2009 3:53:14 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse :3 this is a rondom message that contains....SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 10/27/2009 8:54:14 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Meep?! 10/27/2009 12:33:32 PM Swordsman524 http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=15841944 WTFLOL?! 10/25/2009 11:28:47 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I'll post a DHG tutorial for you guys later. 10/25/2009 11:28:26 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Yesterday,swords and me were at my public star trek building place,and alot of people came,some of them were interesed in joining FS! 10/24/2009 7:47:03 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse SO AM I LOL 10/23/2009 2:33:38 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF cyber i didnt make it i used one! lOl watch this: ARGH IM INFECTED WIT DA NOB VIRUS 10/23/2009 10:28:59 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques He said that he made a english to noobish translator 0_O 10/23/2009 8:07:01 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 hmm i dont understand 10/22/2009 7:25:26 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques 0_o wth DTF?! 10/22/2009 3:57:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 He said " Sound barricades itself into rolls of peanutbutter when you speak". Makes sense really... 10/22/2009 3:04:11 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 WTF DTF? 10/22/2009 2:54:19 PM Delete Report Abuse Smirky Cyber, my use of the word 'noob' meant new to the clan. 10/22/2009 2:04:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Smirky Nobody is hacking the site. The deranking is not happening on the members webpage, but the chat server. I reapeat: IT IS NOT THE WEBSITE. IT IS THE CHAT. Nobody will be deranked, it's just a simple glitch, and we are switching chats. Don't worry. 10/22/2009 2:02:30 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF sorry double post .-. 10/22/2009 12:51:14 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Sound barricades itself into rolls of peautbutter when you speak. :) (take that as a complement) 10/22/2009 12:51:00 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Sound barricades itself into rolls of peautbutter when you speak. :) (take that as a complement) 10/22/2009 12:35:58 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 You're not being deranked of Captain - its just the chat ranks of Owner, moderator, etc. Nightslash2020, your cadet commander is currently Mrtw0face/mrtwoface. You may report to him. 10/22/2009 10:59:53 AM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse maybe we got somons hacking the site !!! 10/22/2009 10:19:07 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Sion,it's been a while...what happened? 10/22/2009 9:14:33 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 I SWEAR IF I'M DERANKED...... 10/21/2009 9:09:42 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse nightslash2020 hello people im black mrtw0face im not getting deranked O.o 10/21/2009 5:38:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques 0_o jg,Vultraz is the head of engineering 10/21/2009 3:58:20 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse whos vultraz? 10/21/2009 3:51:47 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Sorry - I thaught you were talking to me cyber. 10/21/2009 3:42:15 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Well smirky said that he can train noobs and we were talking about cadet commander 10/21/2009 3:39:27 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I know. Just because they are cadets does not mean they are noobs. How is that disrespectful? 10/21/2009 3:27:36 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Cadets are not noobs and must be treated with respect!And by the way,not every cadets are in Rapid Response or Operations so they don't need a battle formation. 10/21/2009 2:35:50 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Smirky Hey I have almost 7k kos, good plane fighter, great gun user. I can train noobs. 10/21/2009 1:48:38 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques sorry double post 10/20/2009 7:06:47 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques I would like to 10/20/2009 7:03:54 PM CyberJacques I would like to 10/20/2009 7:01:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 In that case - does anyone want to apply just in case mrtwoface does quit his Cadet Commander Position? 10/20/2009 6:57:57 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cyber - I see your reasoning behind that. I just dont want cadets to start off right away with their branch and posting duties. I want them to get a feeling about what FS is and help them start. 10/20/2009 6:57:06 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques CC? 10/20/2009 6:41:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face the thing is the new recruit is one of my commanding officers in another clan.. 10/20/2009 6:37:50 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face eh i might resign from CC cause i mostly use all my skills and,unforutnly,my patience,being a ship commander.. 10/20/2009 6:36:58 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Id like to do like my ex-teacher(redburst8) showed to me the art of the battle,thats the reason why im like that about a new recruit... 10/20/2009 6:14:40 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques It would be more logic if cadets were trained by a superior in his/her branch... 10/20/2009 5:54:39 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Oh well thats ok DTF. And yeah, Cyber. But he is not under your command yet. He is under command of Mrtw0face, our cadet Commander. 10/20/2009 5:50:23 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques We have a new recruit in rapid response? 10/20/2009 5:02:29 PM DTF Spam?????????????????? oh tripple post...idk how i did that 10/20/2009 4:44:57 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Glad to see you back, Cyber. @DTF, please dont spam. 10/20/2009 4:31:53 PM Delete Report Abuse DTF Y-E-S 10/20/2009 4:20:58 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Y-E-S 10/20/2009 4:20:50 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Y-E-S 10/20/2009 4:07:44 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques what i said was: D-T-F-D-I-D-Y-O-U-J-O-I-N-E-D-F-S? 10/20/2009 3:30:09 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques danget 10/20/2009 3:29:06 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques [ Content Deleted ] 10/20/2009 2:47:12 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse :-D !!! 10/20/2009 2:33:05 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai!!!!! 10/20/2009 2:31:52 PM Delete Report Abuse But im now happy to come back and to return to my functions :) 10/20/2009 2:24:06 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Sorry for my absence guys,it's a ittle hard to explain... 10/20/2009 2:22:03 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse cyber just got online!!! 10/20/2009 2:16:20 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse 4 days and no sign of cyber :l 10/20/2009 9:24:34 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse mr has been transformd in a penguin !!!??? 10/20/2009 7:40:19 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse yea 10/19/2009 5:06:35 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Its just that he never is offline for a long time. 10/19/2009 3:52:37 PM Delete Report Abuse DTF Nope 10/19/2009 11:15:46 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 no, i don't think so. maybe he didn't have the time to come on. 10/19/2009 11:12:18 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse indeed swordsmen some of us noticed he has been gone for 2 days but actuly its 3 days this is very weird lol 10/18/2009 6:10:05 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face i cant wait to be Dr.Mcoy/Mr.Mcoy on Halloween! 10/18/2009 1:01:49 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse its not the uniform of the clan the stole it from the movie so they only fake thats all they dont got an official uniform i rewatched the movie yesterday to be sure :l 10/18/2009 12:40:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 Not very rare because its just the SC clan uniform. I'm Lt Cmdr in it. 10/18/2009 11:48:11 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse oh and no i didnt left ES cuz im weiring another uniform its becus the ensign uniform from ES is off sale :l and this is a ensign uniform but the one from the movie star trek nemesis (rare) lol ^_^ (i hope the ES ensign uniform goez back on sale soon) 10/18/2009 11:46:11 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 StarfleetHQ - The HQ where we are planning to destroy you. That's the best slogn i've heard in ages. 10/18/2009 11:45:01 AM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face you can say either.. 10/17/2009 4:40:38 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse dont u mean mr mcoy ^_^ 10/17/2009 4:00:08 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir im not a good recruiter at all really so wut can i do?Lookey im Dr.Mcoy :D 10/17/2009 3:24:47 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Good jgoosse:) anyone else? Well we need to start recruiting people, i have a few people who are interested. 10/17/2009 11:22:16 AM lol im already member of site :P 10/17/2009 7:12:52 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Trekkie I'm goin as a Spartan 10/16/2009 7:47:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Smirky What he said. 10/16/2009 5:54:48 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse StarfleetWebsite Everyone. You NEED to join the FS SITE! 10/16/2009 5:31:48 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse enyone likes my halloween outfit? im going as captain picard when he died and becamed a skeleton 10/16/2009 11:08:39 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse :-) 10/16/2009 9:59:16 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse finaly i can talk here !!! 10/16/2009 9:58:56 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I'll be on the clan chat sometime today if anyone wants to talk. 10/15/2009 3:52:32 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cadets: If you have not done so, please contact Trekkie for a medical Physical. After that please contact one of our vessel captains and send them a transfer request for a posting on their vessel. (a transfer request can be found at the wiki on OUR SITE) 10/14/2009 7:14:11 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I made them into branch things instead :) 10/14/2009 3:56:14 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Ahh only 9 group rank slots :(... 10/14/2009 3:55:50 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Yes! Group ranks! I love you roblox! 10/14/2009 3:33:13 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Yay! We now have a new wiki, and now its ON the Federation Starfleet site! Great work. 10/13/2009 6:53:13 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Ill check out the new site very soon. I'm glad to be seeing some older members come back :) 10/13/2009 6:51:09 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 i'm here 10/11/2009 3:34:53 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Same 10/11/2009 2:26:42 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face wait ill check is it the same chat we always use or is it new?? 10/11/2009 2:08:29 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Is anyone besides Redburst8 and Jgoosse having trouble acessing the Federation Starfleet clan Chat? 10/11/2009 2:02:36 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face me and cyber r at it 10/11/2009 10:58:16 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I need assistance with the revision of our Recruitment Application. Clan Chat anyone? 10/11/2009 10:51:31 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 And sionark, you report to me as well. 10/11/2009 10:49:41 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cyber and Trekkie may report to Me or Smirky. Mrtwoface may report to Siondark1. Jgoosse, leafs10201, man155, and any future cadets may report to the cadet commander (when we get one). 10/11/2009 10:49:26 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Great, i'm glad to have those two back. Besides Rapid Response and Medical, we still have all branch head positions emptey. Cyber, We will not be building any new vessels for a while. If we ever have a full crew on the Scarlet and the Tarquin (once it is done), we will then build another vessel. 10/11/2009 10:46:05 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Also, for all Branch Transfers or Postiong transfers, please use our Transfer Request form, which you may also find on our wiki. You may then send it to your superior officer. 10/11/2009 10:10:24 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 NOTE: To Lieutenant Junior Grade or higher, Once i release the official Recruitment Application, please send it to any recruits. It can be found on our wiki. Pm me if you do not know what our wiki is 10/11/2009 10:05:59 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Will we build new vessels after the reform? 10/11/2009 10:02:28 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face anime and vultraz are rejoining 10/11/2009 9:57:19 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cyber, it is ok. We cannot have any more vessels. There are more than enough positions on the Scarlet already to fill up all of FS...and mrtwoface, that is not a bad idea, but who will take their current positions like Fleet Captain and captain of the Scarlet? We can't have anyone with 2 positions because eventually that will become too difficult to handle, but, overall, that is not a bad idea. 10/11/2009 9:55:22 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques A member of Starfleet command(leafs) joined us after looking at my ship,he will give to us a Starfleet Command vessel 10/11/2009 9:29:25 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Mr,im already head of a branch,sion have a big role but we still gonna need recruits 10/11/2009 9:19:01 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques man115,DTF and Smirky did a join request,ill accept smirky one but ill wait for instructions for the two other ones 10/11/2009 9:17:10 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir i think we should make all the veterans(sion,me,cyber already is,)leaders of branches so we dont have to recruit strangers to lead us 10/11/2009 9:15:09 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir should we leave the EFS group? 10/11/2009 9:11:30 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir anime and vultraz should be rejoining 10/11/2009 9:07:50 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Im also capitain of the USS Darksky,Loki refit class 10/10/2009 8:00:15 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Vice Admiral: Smirky (LOA) 10/10/2009 7:45:30 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Head of Rapid Response: CyberJacques 10/10/2009 7:39:31 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Fleet Captain-Captain of USS Scarlet, Loki Class: Siondark1 10/10/2009 7:38:58 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Head of Medical: Trekkie 10/10/2009 7:37:19 PM Delete Report Abuse Category:R-FS Group Wall